dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinetic antics.
Plot Red meets a new girl in town, with some awesome powers. Characters *Don *Red *Gang Members (Antagonists) Transcript (Red is walking down the street at night) Red: Where the fuck is that damn bar? (Suddenly a lime green girl tackles have been pinned up against a wall.) Lime green: Where is it!? Red: The fu? Lime green: Oh. (puts him down) Sorry, I thought you were somebody else. My bad? Red: Hey, you can tackle me anytime. Lime green: You're trying to score with me? Good luck. Name's Don by the way. Red: Like the time of day? That's pretty dumb. Don: Who are you to judge what's dumb? Red: What do you mean? Don: (face palm) I was calling you dumb, dumbass. Red: Hey you don't even kno- Don: (covers his mouth with her hand) Shhh. Someone's coming. (A few people pass by with flash lights) Periwinkle man: Where's the girl!? FIND HER! (walks away.) Don: (sigh) That was close. Red: What the donkey shit is going on? Don: I'll explain. You see I'm a telepath. (Red stares at her with a blank expression.) Don: A mind reader. Red: Oooh... Don: And they are after my powers, to see how I work, but I can't let them see me because they have a remote, it's electromagnetic waves can mess with my brain waves, and I wanna break it so they can't mess with me anymore. Red: I have no idea what you just said. Don: (sigh) Look, they have a remote, it can make my head hurt, and I want to break it. We clear? Red: Mostly. Don: (thinks for a moment) I can use you as bait. Red: What? No fucking way! Don: Will see about that... (reads his mind.) What if I got you a bunch of beer? Red: (thinks) ... Fine... I'll do it. Don: Excellent, Red. Red: how did you know my name? Don: (face palm) Are we not clear on the fact that I can read minds? Red: Oh Yeah.. (TIME LAPSE. Red is Standing in the middle of the street and Don is watching from the roof top of a building.) Red: I'm confused what do I have to do!? Don: Just stand there and look pretty. I'll do the rest. Red: Easiest job ever. (The periwinkle man and him gang run up to Red in an attempt to mug him.) Gang member #1: Hay, you, got any green? Red: Obviously no, are you colorblind? Gang member #2: He means money fucktard. (Out of nowhere, a car flings over and kills gang members one and two along with two other gang members.) Gang member #3: The fuck? Periwinkle man: This is her doing! (To Red) where's the girl? (Red shrugs as two more gang members are knocked out by a kick and a punch to the face.) Gang member #4: I'm outa here! Gang member #5: I'm with him! (As they run they passes the "Sharp objects" store, then all the knives, swords, needles, and shuttered glasses fling themselves towards them, stabbing and killing them.) Periwinkle man: I know your there, show yourself coward! Don: (Offscreen, sounding like it's coming behind the periwinkle man) Give me the remote, bitch. Unless you wanna die, because I'd be happy to take you out. Periwinkle man: Ah! (turns around and point them out to where he thought he heard her voice) What? Don: (standing behind him) I warned you. (Punches him in the back and grabs the remote and crushes it.) Periwinkle man: (Scared) Please don't hurt me! Don: Well, since you asked nicely. Periwinkle man: Really? Don: PSYCH! (uses her powers to throw him as high as possible.) Oopsie. (Drops him.) Haha! That's what you get! Red: (Walks up to her.) THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! Teach me how to do that! Don: Sorry, can't, telekinesis is kinda an ability you're born with. Red: Right.... oo, are you going to get me the beer you promised or what? Don: Sure, how many? Red: 25! Don: (trying to trick him) I'll give you 20 Red: No deal! 15! Don: 10 Red: Nice try! 5! Don: You drive a hard bargain, but okay. 5 it is. Red: Ha! I win. Don: (chuckles) I think we're gonna get along just fine. The End Category:Episodes